In what is generally known as fully automated (autonomous) valet parking, a driver parks his vehicle at a drop-off point, such as in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle then drives on its own to a parking position/parking bay and back again to the drop-off point.
The laid-open document KR 1020120031778 A shows that a parking lot is monitored for the presence of traffic with the aid of a video camera. When traffic is detected, a corresponding signal is generated. Alarm measures are taken as a function of the signal.